The present invention pertains specifically to a random voltage source with uniform distribution. In general, a random voltage source is a source which provides samples of voltage at purely random amplitudes. The uniform distribution means that there is an equal probability of a signal falling within two limits but nothing appears beyond the limits.
Random voltage sources with uniform distribution are desirable in a variety of applications and especially, for example, in various radar applications where a random and uniformly distributed pulse repetition frequency (PRF) is desired.